Gate J16
by Carla Sayss
Summary: Annabelle was dreading Summer Camp in Paris, but the plane ride there changed her life forever. Jonas Brothers Fan Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I know, kill me for completely abandoning Burning Up, but I HAD TO write this new story..Its summer so ill be updating continually (: I hope you like it!**

_I come undone, oh yes, I do_

_Just think of all the thoughts wasted on you_

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Then silence.

Thank God. Maybe it'll just go away…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

UGH! I really just can't catch a break.

As I lay on my bed, I could clearly hear my mom rambling about the location of our boarding passes, that we must get there at least three hours before, and other things I really could not care any less about.

I opened my eyes and stared at my ceiling, two weeks, two weeks in Paris, France. I really was not as " exited" as my mom wanted me to be. Don't get me wrong, I love Paris, it's the city of love you know? Even though the chances of me finding love were pretty much slim to none. I guess you could call me a hopeless romantic, I don't know I loved love, yes even the corny cheesy stuff that you see in movies. Love, however, apparently did not love me back because I just kept falling for jerks after jerks and I really was just ready to give up. So what was I going to do in Paris for two weeks? Simple, two dreadful words that escaped my mothers lips three weeks ago with so much enthusiasm, I thought I was going to throw up.

Summer Camp.

TO be complety honest, I hated summer camp. I loved the comfort of being home, and going away for two weeks with strangers who spoke a foreign language wasn't exactly comforting.

I sat up, showered and took some time to decide what I was going to wear. I decided on red skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt, gold sandals and gold bangles. I braided my bangs to the side and put my hair in a messy bun. I looked in the mirror, and studied my features. I had long dirty blonde hair that fell mid-back. Green eyes that my dad always tells me resemble emeralds. So did I consider myself attractive? Sure why not.

_And every word you say, say something sweet_

_Cause all I taste is blood between my teeth_

_As I'm finding the words... you're getting away_

Once my things were all packed, I got into my mother's Mercedes E 350 and listened to my ipod and inhaled deeply. Two weeks Annabelle, two weeks it won't kill you.

To soon, we arrived in the airport. Once going through all the annoying things we have to do like passing through security and what not, I sat down in the waiting room with my brand new issue of Seventeen.

I was deeply captivated by an article in the health section when all of a sudden I heard screaming. What the hell?

**Okay so, first chapter, not anything exiting but I had to get the story going. REVIEW (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_I've got my things, I'm good to go_

_You met me at the terminal_

_Just one more plane ride and it's done_

My head jerked towards the sound and my jaw dropped when I saw none other then the Jonas Brothers walking through a mob of screaming girls and flashing photography. My heart started beating at 600 miles per hour and for a second I swear I thought I was going to faint. I was still trying to get over the emotional trauma of leaving my mom behind ( okay so im a little dramatic) but still, it was a big deal for me.

" Now boarding flight 395 destination Paris, France" I immediately sat up, grabbed my Miu Miu bag and walked towards the gate.

I smiled once I boarded the plane and realized my seat was in first class.

Thank God, I needed these 9 hours to be as painless as possible.

I sat in my seat and watched people pass by as they made their way through the cabin to reach their seats.

Just then a large family of about 6 appeared.

" Mommy, mommy where's my seat? I want to play with my transformers!"

" Patience Frankie, well find it soon"

Then the three boys that had caused so much commotion earlier casually walked in.

" Dude, did you see that old lady back there? She almost jumped me," Nick said while he eagerly scanned the seat numbers.

" Yeah man, that was pretty crazy, 3 B that's me" Joe Freaking Jonas sat right next to me on the plane. I stared straight ahead in disbelief, this could not be happening could it?

" Joeeeeee! Hiiiiii watcha doing?" Frankie called from two rows behind.

" Not much Frank just chilling now don't yell other people will get annoyed" He turned his head towards me and gave me sly smile. I could not bring myself to look at him, I just couldn't. I was still as a statue as I tried to figure out how I was going to remain sane.

" Sorry about that, my little brother is only 7 so he tends to be quite the handful, anyway im Joe" He stared at me while he waited for an answer, but he didn't get one.

All I managed was a nod and then I quickly dug into my purse in search of my ipod. I closed my eyes and started listening to some relaxing songs when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and looked at him expectantly.

" Sorry to bother you…"

" Annabelle" I answered.

" Annabelle, its just that the hostess wants to know if you would like anything to drink."

I looked around but saw no airplane staff in sight.

" And by hostess you mean the one that is no where to be seen?" I smirked a little by the color red that his face turned once I spoke.

" Oh, I don't know where she went" he shrugged and turned his attention back to me.

" So Annabelle, whats your story?" He flipped his bangs to the side and waited.

And then it began, for some odd reason I spilled my guts out to Joe Jonas, even though I had only known him for 10 minutes.

_We stood like statues at the gate_

_Vacation's come and gone too late_

_There's so much sun where I'm from_

_I had to give it away, had to give you away_

".. So yeah now im stuck going to a Summer Camp in France. How bout you Joe Jonas?Whats yours?"

It was weird, it was as if all my nerves had melted away and I could just tell him anything without a care in the world.

He immediately smiled " How do you know my last name?"

I rolled my eyes. " Your kidding right?"

He chucked softly " okay dumb question. Well basically were opening up for Avril Lavigne on her European tour and then we'll be back home for Burning Up tour"

" Oh, that's cool. Yeah I have your CD you guys are pretty good" I tried my best not too sound too fan-like, but it just came out that way.

" Thanks, haha I like it. Well obviously its my music, so of course im gonna like it, wow im such a retard" He laughed a little and played with his ring.

A thousand butterflies in my stomach appeared everytime he smiled.

" It must be so crazy dealing with so many fans and touring all the time, I don't know how you do it"

It took him a few seconds to answer as he thought of a response. " To be completely honest, I don't know either, but im doing what I love, and the rest just comes with the package, so I don't mind it"

I smiled as I looked at him, he was so beautiful it was almost like he wasn't human. " Yeah I understand".

I also understood that something was coming over me as I sat next to Joe Jonas on that plane, and I was beginning to get an idea of what it was.

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
